Physical and virtual teleconferencing, such as provided by SKYPE, ADOBE CONNECT, WEB-EX, among others, continues to grow for participants who are located physically together and/or remotely, to collaborate in a meeting. Unfortunately, shortcomings exist, for example, due to high costs and/or low functionality.